


窟窿

by MANDAG



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 这篇双方负面情绪较多，百分之百OOC，只能尽量把控不崩。接受无能勿打开！背德，背德，背德。不接受负面评价。





	窟窿

窟窿  
（ABO/⭕养父子🈲/反向lolita）

⭕🈲！再读一遍标题括号里的内容，自行避雷。  
这篇双方负面情绪较多，百分之百OOC，只能尽量把控不崩。接受无能勿打开！  
背德，背德，背德。  
不接受负面评价。

-  
银质的叉子一下一下敲在他稚嫩的心脏上，穿破了血肉，穿破他的胸膛，他的胸膛在滴血，而Tony，他是鲜活的。  
“… …”他喃喃道。

 

-  
三天前的时候，Peter的姨妈May去世了。  
这个消息让十六岁的Peter受到了重大打击，Tony匆匆从迈阿密赶来医院的时候，这可怜的孩子猛地扎进他的怀里，用力地抱住他，毕竟这是目前他在这个世界上唯一可以信赖和依靠的人了。  
“好了，Peter，”Tony的身上很温暖，安抚地拍着他的后背，安慰道：“我会照顾你的，好吗？”  
连续三天的不眠让这个孩子的神经紧绷到了极致，在得到了许诺的此刻才终于崩裂开来，他蜷缩在轿车的后座上，睡得昏昏沉沉。  
梦是漆黑的，他卧在一团柔软的羽毛上，在无垠的夜色里飘荡。

-  
Tony Stark，这个有名的企业家是Peter名义上的姨父，自从四岁的时候Peter的父亲去世，这个男人就和May一起照顾Peter。  
不过他和May之间绝对没有什么爱情或者亲情，他们甚至没有真的登记结婚——Peter并不傻，尽管Tony试图用“开放的关系”形容他们的夫妻关系并借此糊弄Peter，可是他们的关系太过于客气，每当问起他们的恋爱历史时，两个人都用各种借口搪塞过去，他们更像是朋友。更别提某天晚上Peter听到的对话：  
“… … Tony，你不必这样做。”  
“这是我和Peter之间的事情，May，我不能看着你一个人照顾这个孩子。我会负责他直到成年的，好吗？”  
我和Stark先生之间的事情？Peter这样困惑地想到，他轻轻地阖上了门。

 

-  
他对Tony不能向他人言说的感觉有时候让他陷入了一种奇异的尴尬，他并非不能喜欢同龄的人，可他们都不是Tony。  
那个时候May还没有去世，Peter的生活还是很简单——从学校到三明治店到家，偶尔他会在房间捣鼓一些小发明，每周末Tony都会来他们的公寓吃晚餐，如果运气好，第二天Tony会带他去一些很酷的地方转悠。  
在这些琐屑的间隙里，Peter模模糊糊地意识到了他对Tony的感情充斥着某些不该有的杂质。他过多地注意到了Tony和他身体的不同，Tony的后颈上时常贴着那个小小的白色抑制贴；他有时候看着生物PPT上的图片，就会想到Tony在未来也许会孕育出一个… …弟弟，或者妹妹什么的。Tony和May略显疏远的关系甚至让他有些不合时宜地窃喜。男孩十四岁的时候第一次学会自渎时，为自己一瞬间所幻想的对象而惊慌失措。  
在他发现自己不正常的关注点时，他感到羞耻和窘迫，努力地把这些东西抛之脑后，让人不安的小萌芽被粗粗地扑上几层土。

那个时候，这朦胧青涩的感情，只是他生活中的一个小小的烦恼，甚至不足以让他彻夜不眠。

 

-  
然而有些东西随着年龄的增长，逐渐显现出它的不合常理来。而亲人的死亡，会使一个孩子加速成长。这点儿温柔的萌芽似的感情，在极端负面的情绪中疯狂地增长，渐渐成了一朵长在人血肉中的玫瑰，鲜艳，汲取人的鲜血而怒放。  
Peter渐渐不明白Tony在他丧父以来对他莫名的责任意识和无端的好处。无数的疑虑和愤怒从他的胸腔里升腾出来，他也不擅长压抑自己，他想大声地质问Tony：  
为什么？  
这个念头压得他喘不过气来，学校里五彩斑斓的人物和事情都无法吸引他的注意力，他几乎要在这种疑虑中窒息。

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
他向来是个琉璃一样澄澈的小男孩，鲜少有这样情绪压抑的时刻，这一刻他不是平时的他。  
琥珀色的眼睛沉默地望着他，他觉得自己将要溺毙，他喘息着，忽然从桌后站了起来，他又问了一遍：“为什么？”  
“不，这是我和… …May的约定。”Tony冷静地说，他用银质的叉子“叮叮”地敲了一下瓷质盘子，命令道：“坐下来，孩子。吃掉你的晚饭，然后去做你该做的事情——写论文，约会，什么都好。”  
那“叮”的声音及其刺耳，孩子无助地红了眼眶，他的鼻尖也有点发红，他轻声问道：“可是你并不爱May，你们也没约会过，是吗？”  
他从长久的沉默中得到了答案。

梦中他的养父手中的银叉子“叮叮”地敲在他稚嫩的心脏上，穿透他的血肉。他一下子喘不过气来，那儿到底掩埋着什么？

 

-

Peter过去是一个普通的男孩，现在也是，他为数不多的梦想里曾经塞满了校园名人、  
机械战甲、超人、奖学金，也许是某天瞥见的一本《花花公子》杂志。现在也是，可是某些时候，在和养父共进晚餐的时候，或者夜里的时候，他能看见这些普通的东西里参杂了不该有的东西，那像一张温柔的、透明的血网，将他包裹住，随着呼吸裹紧他，或者放开他——有些时候他甚至忘了这个可怕的想法。然而它存在，无时无刻，只是有时候在他的脑海中隐去了行迹，让他短暂地忘记。

这长久压在他心口的疑虑，终于在一个黄昏解开。  
是一张照片，被很好地保存在了一个旧的鳄鱼皮钱夹里，这样小心翼翼的举动，Peter甚至无法想象是Tony Stark的作为，那个总是游刃有余的人也有着这样脆弱的温情吗？有一瞬间，他以为是自己和Tony的合照，但是他很快意识到，照片里的那个男人并不是他——看上去二十多岁，看上去就像是几年后的他自己，旁边的Tony也年轻极了，可能和现在的他差不了几岁。他们显然是一对甜蜜的恋人，拥抱在一起，Tony微微仰着脑袋对着镜头，嘴唇贴在那个人的脸颊上，像一只宣示主权的猫。  
那是年轻的Tony Stark和他的父亲，那是一个陌生的Tony Stark。

-

有那么一瞬间，Peter觉得自己又变成了两年前那个无忧无虑、却陷入了某种情节的小男孩儿，他盯着Tony，极端的负面情绪在这一瞬间崩塌、瓦解。

“Peter，”Tony语气严厉地喝止他，“去你的房间，把抑制贴贴上。”  
可是年轻的男孩这次没有听他的，熟悉到了极致的信息素直冲进他的鼻腔，让他半句话也说不出来。食肉的动物总算是咬住了觊觎很久的猎物的脖子，Tony后背刚挨了柔软的质地，男孩就迫不及待地压下来。  
Alpha熟悉的气息和养子滚热的嘴唇一起压在Tony的脖子上，勾得他伸出舌尖儿来吸气，却被当作了索吻，被缠得说不出话。他踢了下被剥得干净的小腿，压着声音摆出养父的最后一点儿威严：“孩子，别做以后你会后悔的事情。”清浅的香味儿从他后颈的腺体散发出来，扑在Peter的脸上，年轻的男孩一阵眼花，将他翻了个个儿，恶狠狠地咬他后颈那块软肉，他像只饿极了的小狗似的，回答道：“我不。”  
Tony那儿大概很久以前被人咬过，还有十分浅淡的痕迹，不过很快就新的齿痕被盖了去。这真的是作孽啊，养子的信息素和他父亲的重合率高达百分之九十以上，几乎没有什么障碍地就将新的信息素注入了他几近萎缩的腺体，爆发出了新的能量，灌入他的五脏六腑。

“… …”太疼了，Tony轻轻地捂着伤口，失去了抵抗力，柔软地敞开自己，被恶狠狠地进入。Peter看月光下他的脸庞也是温柔的颜色，这不是他认识的Tony，可是从这一刻起，这是他的妻子，唯有他才能在月光下窥见他这样的颜色。这是可能是Tony Stark万人艳羡的生命中最大的一个错误，这个男孩才十六岁，是他的养子，这个概念让他羞耻而痛苦地想要蜷缩起来。

他长得确实和他的父亲太像了。Tony迷迷糊糊地想，他一时分不清这是什么时候，是圣诞前夕的冬夜，还是多年前的夏天的晚上，Tony和恋人在草地上打滚儿，蛐蛐儿在唱歌。那个时候他们是什么也不需要在意的，家族、常理、种种束缚都被抛到脑后，他们什么也不用怕。  
可是这一刻，两个肉体在柔软的床铺上交叠，当年是两具年轻的、没有尝过情欲滋味的身体，在草地上翻滚着，那是Tony第一回发情，尽管他自己丝毫没有注意到，他还没意识到自己是什么。  
他被压在床铺上，湿软的穴被破开，湿哒哒地淌出一大堆粘液，他才十九岁，并不知道这是怎么一回事儿，只知道这是英文里的“make love”，做爱，这是个奇妙的词儿，他确实被弄得欢叫个不停，因为很舒服，他内里又紧又热，小声夸赞道：“好… …我喜欢，舒服。”颠鸾倒凤，爱得头晕眼花，一点不假。那物钻进了他细窄的宫口处，他俩都不知道是怎么回事儿，那处当时还没有发育得完全成熟，被撑开得好痛。  
他一下子记起来了那种痛感，茫然地试图推开压在他身上的人，黏黏糊糊地说：“别，别。”可是对方魔怔似的按着他，把东西插进了那个嫩窄的肉腔里摩擦，那儿不比当年，已经是个成熟的孕育之地，他们其实已经真正意义上地结合了，两个人汗淋淋地、疲倦地滚到一块去。

 

-  
他的养父安静地阖着眼睛，沉沉地谁去。Peter并没有想好该如何面对他，他甚至不知道能不能得到对方的原谅和爱。  
也许是明天，也许是这辈子，他不后悔。  
他心脏上的窟窿被新的柔软棉絮填上，这或许会让他病的更严重，可是这一刻，他活了过来，他为之餍足，甘之如饴。

 

END

如果没看懂，大概解释一下，看懂了可掠过：虫的生父和Tony原先是一对，因为一些乱七八糟的原因（懒得编了）和Peter的生母结婚，Peter生母在Peter出生不久后去世。Peter的父亲在Peter4岁时去世。4岁~16岁这段期间，虫一直对Tony和May的关系懵懵懂懂，有些疑惑，不明白为什么Tony和May明明没有感情联系却绑在一起照顾他。在16岁May去世后，参杂着他自己的私人情绪爆发，对于Tony接近他、照顾他的目的充满了怀疑和不解，然后发现自己父亲和Tony原先是一对。  
那段肉是因为信息素紊乱和神志不清，Tony分不清回忆和现实~ 觉得这样写很辣（Peter的父亲其实就是我私设的AU大虫啦，并不是路人抹布，不用介意）  
Tony这边儿的感情线…以后慢慢培养吧。我不写后续老。太费心。大家自行脑补~

依然是酷爱狗血剧情的我，写个短车要铺垫电视剧剧情…因为写的很仓促，省略了很多内容，Sorry啦。 虫铁这边儿空窗了很久，因为之前几个月把能写的全写了> <，在墙头上爬来爬去很久，觉得文笔稍有进步，于是圣诞节给大家送个小礼物！

喜欢的话请给蓝心红手评论缴粮票！


End file.
